ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Frienemies (Reboot)
Frienemies is the 8th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot At a park across the street from a line of stores, Brandon is sitting on a wooden bench reading a comic book with enjoyment. Brandon, trying to pull off a narration voice, reading: Meanwhile in the city of Metroville... (in a sort of high voice) Oh no! It's Ultramax! (in a deep voice) Not to worry citizens. Power Lad is here! Coco approaches the bench and leans on it behind Brandon, trying to read the book. Coco: What are you doing? Brandon, startled and backing away from Coco: Gah! Don't do that. Coco: What? Scared you? Brandon: Nah. I was just um testing my reflexes. Coco: What reflexes? You couldn't even stop this! (quickly pokes Brandon's in his side) Brandon: OW! (falls off bench) Coco laughs as Brandon gets up with the comic book on his head. Brandon: Hey... (removes comic book from top of his head) Not cool, Coco. (gets up) Coco: I thought it was pretty cool. Brandon: Yeah, well, (thinking) You don't have a good sense of coolness. Coco: Is that seriously your best comeback? Brandon: I don't have to make comebacks a lot. I'm new at this. And it was a pretty good combat. Coco: Yeah, well, you don't have a good sense of comebackness. Brandon: I may not have super sharp reflexes like Power Lad but I sure am observant. An alarm then blares across the street. The two look as the doors blast off of a local store. A group of robbers run out carrying high tech equipment and bags of money. Once the group clears the doorway, a figure carrying a large energy blaster steps out and points it at the park where Brandon and Coco are. Brandon: But I didn't see that coming! Theme Song Plays The leader of the group fires the blaster and the two jump out of the way as the area they were standing at gets blasted. Brandon looks up from the ground and sees the group heading for a black van with flames painted on the side. Coco, looking too: Those guys are getting away. Brandon: Yeah, I noticed that. Brandon gets up and activates the Omnitrix. He scrolls through the selections and stops at Wildpup's silhouette. He slaps down the face plate and goes through a transformation scene. The Omnitrix begins to grow orange fur and the fur crawls up Brandon's arm as the watch sinks into his arm. His face is then covered with the fur and his eyes shift to a bright green with smaller, lighter green dots representing his pupils. After spinning around in a cycle, Wildpup appears, barking for a voice. Upon transforming, Wildpup barks and goes after the criminals. Coco: Dog alien vs group of robbers. This should be interesting. Wildpup charges up to the robber group. Robber: We're good to go. The van's all loaded up. Robber: We'll be out of here in no t- (is tackled by Wildpup) ACK! Robber Boss: What is this?! Wildpup barks at the Robber Boss. Robber Boss: Take care of this mutt. The other robbers surround Wildpup who looks around at them. Wildpup then releases a sonic bark which throws them all back, some into the van. The Robber Boss falls over after hitting a lamp post. The helmet falls off showing off that the robber boss is in fact a woman. Wildpup tilts his head in confusion. Robber Boss, noticing: What? Never saw a girl before, dog? She jumps over to Wildpup and attempts to catch him but Wildpup runs out of the way causing her to fall on her face. As she tries to get up, Wildpup releases a sonic bark which throws her into the van as well. She gets up and gets in the van and starts to drive off. Coco: She's getting away! Wildpup barks and chases after her. Two of the robbers wake up and see the van leave. Robber: Hey! She stole our money. This wasn't part of the deal. Robber 2: Yeah but did you see that dog thing? I'm worried about her. The two robbers look at their direction. Meanwhile, the Robber Boss is driving off. She looks in her mirror and sees Wildpup chasing after her. She steps on the gas pedal but it doesn't seem to go any faster. Robber Boss, hiting the panel: Come on! Lousy van. She turns her head and sees her big energy blaster. She then gives a wicked smile. The Robber Boss then looks out of the window and aims the blaster. She then fires at Wildpup whom is then hit by a blast of energy. Robber Boss: Oh yeah! Who's the boss? The Robber Boss then looks back at the road and gasps. The van then drives off a cliff and into a forest. Back at the streets, Wildpup times out and turns back into a passed out Brandon. Coco catches up with Brandon and goes to his side. Coco: Are you alright? Brandon, waking up: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like that robber boss escaped. Coco: Not so sure. I think I saw her drive off that cliff. Brandon: Whoa. Should we see if she's okay? Police sirens then start to approach. Coco: The police are showing up. We shouldn't probably get out of here. The two then leave the scene. The view shifts to the cliff. Later on, in the night, the Conqueror is seen wondering through the forest with a couple of his droids. Conqueror: Any sign of the device in the nearby area, droid? Conqueror Droid: Negative, sir. Conqueror: Keep searching. I must have this power before someone else gets their filthy hands on it. The Conqueror and his droids then approach the crashed van. Conqueror: Analysis. The droids scan the vehicle and then return to the Conqueror's side. Conqueror Droid: This vehicle has fallen from the road above. Conqueror: Reckless. Worthless. Voice: Not so much. The Conqueror turns around and sees the Robber Boss carrying her big energy weapon. She fires it at his two droids leaving him alone. Robber Boss: You gonna mind telling me what those things were? The Conqueror: Worth more than you. The Conqueror draws his staff and fires a laser from it at the Robber Boss whom is thrown into a tree which falls over and lands on her leg. Robber Boss: AGH! Who are you?! The Conqueror: I'm not an officer, if that's what you're wondering. I am the Conqueror. And those are the only words you will respect. (prepares to finish her off) Robber Boss: You're worse than that alien dog thing. The Conqueror, stopping: What did you say? Robber Boss: Like the aliens from the news is what I meant. The Conqueror: You encountered it? Robber Boss: I shot it with my blaster. What's it to you? The Conqueror: Perhaps you aren't so useless after all. I have an offer for you. Robber Boss: What do I get out of it? The Conqueror: Aside from advanced technology and weaponry, you keep your life. Robber Boss: Alright. I'm listening. What do you want me to do? The Conqueror: Find me the user of the device that transforms them into alien creatures. Once you've located it, capture it and bring it to me for extraction. Robber Boss: And about this technology. The Conqueror presses a button on his staff which summons more droids to his location. One of which hovers over the Robber Boss. The Conqueror: I will give you my prototype battle armor. It will give you the abilities of my droids here. The droid then opens up in its lower section and lowers onto the Robber Boss who is panicking a bit. The droid then consumes her and merges with her forming as a suit. The tree is then thrown off of her which crashes into her van. She then looks at herself and prepares to strike which activates a blaster in her wrist. Robber Boss: Oh yeah! I'm digging this. The Conqueror: Don't let your emotions get to you. You'll also get my droids as your allies. Do not fail me so if you do I will search for you and I will terminate everything you find lively. The Robber Boss backs up and picks up her big energy blaster. Robber Boss: It's as good as done. The next day, Brandon and Coco are seen walking the streets of the town. Coco: What are we looking for? Brandon: A new place to read my comics after that park got totaled. Coco: What about a comic store? Brandon: What? And be surrounded by a bunch of sweaty guys who like super heroes? Coco: Isn't that basically you? Brandon: Oh real funny. I forgot to laugh. There has to be a bench around here somewhere. My feet are aching after the other day. Coco: Well maybe you should have chosen a faster alien or maybe someone stronger. Brandon: Yeah well I'm the one with the watch here. Coco: Um hello (shows Omnitrix II on wrist) Brandon: Just because you have one doesn't mean you have to right to show off. Coco: I didn't even try it out yet. Which leads to my upcoming point. Brandon: Which is? Coco: That you were suppose to show me how to use this thing today. Brandon: Yeah well I wanted to read Power Lad until someone interrupted me. Coco: The Robber Boss? Brandon, correcting him: You. Coco: Y'know friends are supposed to help out other friends. Especially when they say that they will. Brandon: Maybe later, Coco. Coco, looking a little tense: Alright fine. I'll just try it out myself. (Activates Omnitrix II) The signal from the Omnitrix II is sent out and is picked up by the Robber Boss, flying above. She then scans the area and finds Brandon and Coco. Robber Boss: It's the same kids from the other day. That hero guy must be close by. She looks around and sees an apartment building. She then locks onto it and fires a laser. The laser impacts with the building and sets it on fire. A bunch of civilians run past Brandon and Coco who look up and see the burning apartment building. Brandon: Looks like someone needs help. Coco: I've got it (fiddles with the Omntirix II) Um... Hang on. Give me a minute. Brandon rolls his eyes and then runs towards the burning apartment building. He stops by a lamp post and looks up at the burning building. Brandon, activating Omnitrix: Alrighty then. Time for Freezefire! Brandon slaps down the face plate and transforms into Slime Shot. Slime Shot: Slime Shot? Aw man... Slime Shot turns around and sees the lamp post. He slimes around it and goes upwards. He then reaches the top of the post and hovers from there to the open window. He then spats goo onto the flames as he progresses. Firetrucks are then seen coming on the way. Slime Shot looks out of a window to notice them. Behind his back, the Robber Boss crashes into through the window and faces Slime Shot who turns around to notice her. Robber Boss: Got you right where I want you, Goo-Brain. Slime Shot: Another tough guy wanna-be? Robber Boss: Who you callin' a wannabe, Snot Rocket. The Robber Boss fires her big energy blaster at Slime Shot who slimes out of the way and reforms. Slime Shot: The blast. So familiar. Robber Boss: Seeing me before? Only means one thing. Both: You're the same guy from yesterday. Robber Boss: I'm a girl. Thank you very much. The Robber Boss fires the energy blaster at Slime Shot who gets hit and is electrocuted into weird shapes of slime. Slime Shot then explodes, but not in a powerful way. Robber Boss, wiping slime off of her: Aw gross. This is a new suit. Firefighters then enter the building wielding axes. The Robber Boss, noticing, flies out of the window. The firefighters look at each other. Slime Shot's bones reform around the slime which causes the reform of Slime Shot. Slime Shot: I still hate that blast. Fire Fighter: What is that thing? Slime Shot: Opps. See ya! Slime Shot slimes out of the window. The two firefighters look at each other. One of them shrugs. Later on, the Robber Boss returns to the forest where The Conqueror awaits. The Conqueror: Well? Robber Boss: Well what? The Conqueror: Where's the device? Robber Boss: I couldn't get it. The Conqueror draws his staff and shoots the Robber Boss with a laser which causes her to crash into the ground. The Conqueror stands over her and then steps on her chest. The Conqueror: Nobody fails the Conqueror. Robber Boss: Please, you gotta give me another chance. I was interrupted by some fire fighters. I'll get him this time. The Conqueror: Second chances don't come often. Disappoint me again (presses harder) and there will be no next time. (Removes foot) The Robber Boss gets up and runs away. The Conqueror looks as she flees. The Conqueror, to Conqueror Droid: Sent her a larger set of droids. Conqueror Droid: Affirmative, sir. Two large droids fly out to the Robber Boss' direction. Meanwhile, under a bridge, Brandon is seen walking. Coco runs over to him. Coco: Hey. Brandon, not wanting to talk: Hey... Coco: What's up? Brandon, in the same tone: Nothing much. Coco, getting sick of it: Alright. You're going to tell me what's up. Brandon: I'm tired on you being in my face all of the time. Sometimes I just want to do something I want to do. Don't you get that? Coco: So you don't want me around? You don't like the things I do? You don't me being around? Because these are things only friends understand. If you don't understand, then what does that make me? Your enemy? Brandon then looks away from Coco and thinks about it. An explosion is then seen in the distance. Coco: Looks like trouble. Brandon: Come on, friend. Coco looks at Brandon who smiles at him. After he smiles back, they run over to the source of the explosion. Over there, the Robber Boss is seen shooting things with the robot droids. Robber Boss, after blowing up a gas station: Oh yeah! Who's Boss? Brandon: Not you! Robber Boss: Who said that?! (turns around to face Brandon and Coco) You! Why are you always there? Coco: Guess we're just lucky. Brandon: What do you want? Robber Boss: To get some alien device for an extremely powerful guy. What's it to yo- (Sees Omnitrix) Hey, that's a weird watch. Coco: I bet you wanna see how it works. (Reaches for Omnitrix II) Brandon: Coco, no! Coco activates the Omnitrix II which sends out a signal. The Robber Boss picks up the signal and realizes something. Robber Boss: Of course. It makes sense. You're all of those aliens. Oh won't the boss like this. Two for the price of one and extra pay day for me. Brandon: Oh I am so sick of seeing you pop up. Demanding me for stuff. It's time you knew what's its like to have an enemy that really burns you up. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He goes through a transformation scene. is skin begins to charcoal around his hand as the device merges into his arm. The changes to his hand spread up his arm and across his body until he has red-ish, hard-like skin which then starts to crack revealing hot, yellow substances in his left arm and cold, blue substances in his right arm. Both substances equally balanced in the center of the face plate now on his chest or in the middle. His head is then devoured in a flame leaving behind only his red-ish, hard skinned cranium and lower jaw as the flame is instantly frozen over. Freezefire then strikes a pose. Freezefire is seen standing in front of the Robber Boss. Robber Boss: It's time we settled this, alien boy. Freezefire: I couldn't agree more, robber girl. The Robber Boss charges for Freezefire. Freezefire backs up as she strikes but then strikes her in the shoulder. She uppercuts him causing him to back up. He shakes his head. Freezefire: I was told not to hit girls but you're not leaving me with much of a choice. Robber Boss: Hitting kids wasn't the type of bad I was heading for either... but its even better. The Robber Boss extends her arm out and fires a laser from her wrists at Freezefire. Freezefire burns them out with fireballs in his hands which form fire fists. When the Robber Boss is done firing, Freezefire stops punching and holds his fists up to his face. He then blows on them with a very small ice breath causing the flames to go out. He then smiles and preforms a beckon with his finger. The Robber Boss looks upset and then pulls out her big energy blaster. Freezefire gasps. She then smiles and points at Freezefire. Freezefire then extends his arms out to his sides and spins around in a circle. After looking in confusion, she then fires an energy blast at Freezefire. Freezefire's cycle then catches on fire forming a fire tornado which consumes the energy blasts until she's done firing. The Robber Boss then stops to reload her blaster. Freezefire stops spinning and fires an ice blast at her which freezes her blaster causing her to drop it. When it impacts with the ground, it shatters at her feet into multiple, little pieces. Robber Boss: My blaster! You make me sick, little boy. Freezefire, holding his head: I think I beat you to it. I might just vomit it from all this dizzyness. Robber Boss: Robos! Get him! Some of the Conqueror's Droids are seen flying into the scene to attack Freezefire. Freezefire shakes his head and snaps out of it. He then throws fire balls at the robot droids and creates an ice shield to block their lasers. Freezefire then throws the ice shield and destroys some droids with it. Robber Boss: You are SO going down! Freezefire: I was just about to say the same thing. Freezefire then fires an ice beam from his hands at the Robber Boss who gets hit and begins to freeze over. Robber Boss: No! No! No! NO! Freezefire then stops firing and looks at her who is frozen. She then struggles and then breaks out of the ice. She then looks angry and ready to fight however her suit slowly breaks apart showing her normal self. Robber Boss: NO! What did you do to me?! Freezefire: Just froze you up a bit. Had a feeling that suit would break apart when introduced to a few low temperatures. Robber Boss: Please don't hurt me. My name's Ana. I was just following orders. I didn't want him to hurt me. (Sees pipe on the ground) Freezefire: Who? Robber Boss, grabbing pipe: Like I'm telling you (charges for Freezefire) Coco then extends his foot out and she trips over him and lands face first on the ground in front of Freezefire. Freezefire: Nice one. Coco: Anything for a friend. Later on, the police come and arrest Ana as Brandon and Coco are seeing this from a distance. Coco: Y'know what? Brandon: What? Coco: Those droids look like the same ones from the forest when you got that watch. Brandon: Hey... You're right. Coco: You think they're all from the same powerful guy she was talking about? Brandon: Could be. But the question is: Who is he? Meanwhile, else where in a forest somewhere, The Conqueror sits in his throne at his base as a Conqueror Droid comes to him. Conqueror Droid: The female was unable to deliver, sir. She was defeated and captured by the local enforcers. Shall we pursue her? The Conqueror: No. I don't want to be involved with her. She was a waste of time. Conqueror Droid: On the contrary, sir, this whole scenario had provided us with promising information. The Conqueror: Such as? Conqueror Droid: The aliens involved are all linked to one person. The Conqueror: Who? Conqueror Droid: Unknown. Data was lost during the battle, sir. The Conqueror: Hm... Soon, my droid. Soon this professional will learn from the real master. Soon... Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Fire Fighters *Officers *Civilians Villains *The Conqueror **Conqueror Droids (8 Destroyed) *Ana the Robber Boss **Robber Group Aliens Used *Wildpup *Slime Shot (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Freezefire) *Freezefire Trivia *Unlike the original variation of this episode of this episode... **Coco is in this episode **The Robber Boss is female **Slime Shot was used rather than Diamondhead **Wildpup was the first alien used rather than the second one *The concept of the episode was originally focused on how the Robber Boss was friends with the Conqueror and enemies to Brandon but it was later on focused into how Brandon learns how to not treat friends like enemies while sharing a bit of the earlier concept. *The Conqueror has a staff that fires laser beams. *Brandon reads Power Lad Comics. *When reading comics, Brandon tries to do an impression of the character he's reading. *Since Brandon was treating Coco this way in this episode, their friendship must be recent in this episode but long enough to develop the best friend type of relationship. *Freezefire performs fire fists, fire tornado and ice shield for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes Category:The Conqueror Rises Arc